


Breath In. Breath Out.

by hiddenlongings



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not A Fix-It, drabblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew he was dead, it was just a matter of time before his body caught up with his soul and gave up the ghost (Ha Fucking Ha).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath In. Breath Out.

Title: Breath In. Breath Out.

 

Characters: Clint Barton

 

Pairings: Past Clint Barton/Phil Coulson,

 

Warnings: NOT a Fix-it,

 

Summary: Clint knew he was dead, it was just a matter of time before his body caught up with his soul and gave up the ghost (Ha Fucking Ha).

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The world had been blue and perfect it had filled his vision.

 

The world had been so cold, a bone deep ache that he had reveled in sinking deeper and deeper into the pain of it.

 

Loki had taken his mind.

 

You have heart.

 

Stolen his heart away from him.

 

When Natasha had cracked his head hard against the metal railing he thought she had saved him, saved all of him. His mind and heart once more residing in his own body even if they were a little scrambled.

 

The battle had been an amazing series of inhalations and exhalations of air as he drew his bow back again and again.

 

Breath in. Aim for his eye.

 

Breath out. Release.

 

Breath in. He’s caught it, he’s smiling.

 

Breath out. God damn it felt good to blow his ass out of the sky.

 

Breath in. Next target.

 

Then Stark had managed to be stupidly heroic, who knew the asshole had it in him, and shoved the nuke into the tear in the sky.

 

Clint kept back, his bow strung and pulled taut, arrow at the ready.

 

Disappointment thrummed through him when Loki surrendered. Though he could see the Loki sized hole in the granite that the Hulk must have pounded him into and that made him feel better about the whole situation.

 

Then there was the Shawarma joint, dusty and crumbling from alien damage but the owners had been happy to feed the exhausted group.

 

They had eaten in silence and stumbled back out into the New York air, still dusty from crumbling buildings and loud with sirens.

 

Clint smiled slow as he looked around not a bad days work and once psych got done with him Phil would be waiting at home and they could get on with their lives.

 

He met Nat’s eyes and his smile faded as he saw the expression in her eyes as she studied him.

 

She gestured with her head and lead him away from the group.

 

She told him...She said...The words didn’t matter.

 

Phil was dead.

 

Loki had killed him.

 

Had stolen his heart a second time, this time permanently.

 

Clint left, he walked away and left the group behind without a word.

 

Breath in.

 

Breath out.

 

Breath in.

Clint knew he was dead, it was just a matter of time before his body caught up with his soul and gave up the ghost (Ha Fucking Ha).

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabblet has absolutely no dialogue. I really just wanted a fic where we get to feel what Clint might have felt and I thought 'silence' kind of worked with that.


End file.
